Priority: Palaven
Acquisition This mission is acquired after Priority: The Citadel I. Walkthrough When you return to the Normandy, a dream sequence ensues. Finding yourself in a dead, bleak forest, you see the child you met on Earth running away. Pursue him. You finally reach him, only to see him engulfed in flames as you try to save him. After you wake up, you will talk to Liara, Specialist Traynor, and Admiral Hackett. When you are ready, go to the CIC and travel to the Castellus system in the Apien Crest and enter orbit around Menae. If the player completed Priority: Eden Prime before this mission, Javik cannot be brought to this mission. This also applies to N7: Cerberus Lab, the only other mission available at the beginning besides Priority: Eden Prime and Priority: Palaven. The Kodiak will land over a group of husks. Clear them out and talk to the turian soldier to get directions. Scan the spare parts on the right just past the soldier for 1250 credits. Continue up the path and pass through the gate. On the left is a med-kit (100 XP). Just ahead in the center of the base is a datapad (1875 credits) and the M-97 Viper; to the right of those in the structure is anoter datapad (75 XP). If you go up the left side, you can pick up the M-27 Scimitar and the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod. In the nearby enclosure you will find the Hahne-Kedar Greaves, a datapad (75 XP), and another med-kit (100 XP). Head back towards General Corinthus. In an enclosure on the left you can find a Pistol Piercing Mod, the Armax Arsenal Shoulder Guard, and a Weapon Bench. Finally, in the alcove between you and the general will be another datapad (2500 credits) and a Pistol Magazine Upgrade. After picking everything up, talk to General Corinthus. He will tell you the Primarch is already dead and that you need to repair the comm tower to communicate with Palaven Command and learn who the new Primarch is. He will send you to repair the comm tower. Head out the back left of the base and fight past a wave of enemies. At the comm tower you will have to choose one squadmate to repair the comm tower, while you and the other member defend the position from waves of husks. After repairing the comm tower, you will return to the base. At this point your old squadmate Garrus Vakarian will make his first appearance if he survived Mass Effect 2 or if the player is starting a Mass Effect 3 game from the scratch. Corinthus will inform you that General Adrien Victus has become the new Primarch. Joker will also report that the Normandy's systems are malfunctioning. Liara will leave the squad to investigate and Garrus will replace her if present. You will be sent out to defend the airfield from Reaper forces made up of husks and Marauders. Remember to pick up the Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade and supplies (on top of the crates, next to the two parked fighters on the right - 2500 credits) as you won't be returning to this area. Following this, Corinthus will need you to defend the main barricade. You will encounter a few waves of husks, but you'll have access to a mounted turret with which they can be taken out quickly. As soon as you take out the waves of husks, you will be forced off of the turret and outside of the base's walls by a Brute supported by a small group of husks. With the Reaper forces neutralized, proceed along the path to General Victus' last known location. Pick up a datapad on the ground next to some dead turians (1875 credits) after the visual cue for Garrus to comment on Palaven. On the way, defend against a few husks which will attack from both front and back. When you get to the soldiers, you will find a med-kit (100 XP), another datapad (2500 credits), and a Sniper Rifle Spare Ammo Mod. Continue on and examine the crash site. You find no survivors. Move along, listening to the exposition, and pick up the med-kit (100 XP). Soon you will see an explosion. Run over there and you'll be met by a group of Cannibals and Marauders, followed by more Cannibals and a Brute. Afterwards, Marauders and a pair of Brutes appear. In the area you can find a med-kit (100 XP) and a Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope on the far left as you come in. Farther up will be a Reaper Blackstar heavy weapon. Across on the left will be a med-kit (100 XP). After eliminating all the Reaper forces and acquiring any remaining mods, approach the final ramp or climb up on the plateau to trigger the conversation with General Victus. You will then return to the Normandy and converse with the asari councilor and Admiral Hackett. Joker will need you to investigate reports of a fire in the AI Core, revealing that EDI has taken control of Dr. Eva Coré's body and becomes a squadmate. Your next mission becomes available. Glitches During the portion where the team is sent to repair a comm tower overrun by husks, there is a glitched spot which looks like a downwards ramp along the left edge between the downed soldier and the comm tower. Moving down this slope results in extreme damage, usually killing the player. After the comm tower is fixed, this spot no longer deals damage.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYwgqXV_vKQ Enemies *Brute *Cannibal *Husk *Marauder References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Missions